1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for wiring by connecting cables to an attachment part of an electronic device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle as a moving object includes a variety of electronic devices. For example, a hybrid car or an electronic car includes the electronic devices such as a three-phase alternate current motor or an inverter to convert a direct-current power from a battery to an alternating-current power and supply it to the motor. In order to connect the motor to the inverter, for example, a connector is used which is connected to the motor through an electrical wire (for example, see JP-A-11-126661). The connector is configured such that a connection terminal of power supply side is fastened and connected using bolts to a bus bar which is a terminal stand provided in a casing. In addition, a shield wire is configured such that an end part thereof is peeled and the connection terminal is connected to a core wire, and a braid is engaged with a shell member provided at a holding tube through the shell member so as to be grounded.
In addition, in a connector structure in which a connector and a terminal fitting of a connector attachment part are fastened to each other through holes by means of bolts, the connector structure having a detection member to detect that the holes are respectively covered with a cover that covers the holes and the connector attachment part is disclosed (see JP-A-2011-100551). FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of the connector in the related art in which the connector structure is applied. As shown in FIG. 7, a connector 81 in the related art is mounted on an attachment part 83 provided at a panel 82 of a device or the like. The attachment part 83 has a terminal stand (not indicated) to which the wiring in the device is connected. The connector 81 includes a connector main body 88 configured of a connection part 85 having connection terminals 84 and a cable introduction part 87 to which a cable 86 is introduced. Thus, the conductor of the cables 86 is made to conduct to the connection terminal 84. The connector 84 is arranged in an accommodation space S formed in the connection part 85.
In addition, the periphery of the connector main body 88 is covered by a shielding shell 89 which is made of metal. The shield layer (not indicated) of the cables 86 is made to conduct to the shield shell 89. In addition, the connector 81 includes a service cover 91 which is made of metal, to be attached to cover the upper portion of the connection part 85 of the connector main body 88.
In the connector 81, the terminal stand and the connection terminal 84 are connected by fastening of fastening bolts 93 in a state where the connector main body 88 is mounted on the attachment part 83. After that, a service cover 91 is arranged so as to cover the upper portion of the connection part 85 of the connector main body 88 and the service cover 91 and the connector main body 88 are fixed to the attachment part 83 of the panel 82 by fixing bolts 94.